Suite Dreams
by Lady Ayme
Summary: A certain play brings about an unusual turn of events for the self-proclaimed hero. Are these dreams or not? - Cardverse mixed with canon.
1. Chapter 1

Suite Dreams

_Going to go ahead and post this one now even though it's late for the holidays, but I'd rather start posting it now than wait for nearly a year._

_I'll only be sticking to the general idea of the play (which will only be a part of the story anyway), so I hope I can make this interesting even though most people probably know the basic premise. The beginning might seem a little rushed or forced or odd, but an explanation for it will come later._

_Characters, the play, and anything else copyrighted/trademarked to anyone else aren't mine of course. This isn't beta'd. America and England aren't together yet._

* * *

><p>Why had he agreed to come to this play with England again?<p>

America had to stifle a yawn, since the last couple of times he hadn't he'd received increasingly irritated looks from the older blond beside him and figured he'd likely be smacked if it happened again. It wasn't that he didn't like doing things with England, but watching a bunch of people dancing around on stage in leotards wasn't exactly all that riveting for him today. He would have preferred one of his Broadway plays to "The Nutcracker" – which was what they were watching right now – even if the play was among the season's most well known ones. At least people spoke or even sung in his Broadway shows.

As the play continued he couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the idea of the magical world the Nutcracker lived in which was ruled over by a _fairy_ of all things, though he held a hand over his mouth in an attempt to silence it when England shot him another glare, likely from making too much noise and drawing unwanted attention.

Now that America thought about it, this kind of story was right up the older man's alley what with all of the magic, battles, fairies, and the like. The sudden mental image of England in the Nutcracker's place though – outfit and all – made America jerk in his seat and nearly yelp if he hadn't caught himself in time, though England still shot him a look at the sudden movement. America just gave him a sheepish, somewhat embarrassed smile and a slight shrug before turning his gaze back to the stage, England eventually doing the same after giving him one last, lingering look.

America wasn't paying much attention to the play though. '_Okay, that was beyond weird. Definitely need to stop paying attention to this play or something. Gotta think about something else. Something else...something else...um... Wow, okay, why is this so hard right now? ? Something else... FOOD! Okay, yeah, ...uh... Oh! I need to remember to pick up the rest of the ingredients for Christmas dinner. Canada said he'd be helping France with the desserts, so I need to make sure the rest of the meal is all set. Gotta remember to try and find a distraction for England too. Don't wanna see him sulking when France exiles him from the kitchen...' _An image of a fuming but pouting England popped up in his mind, and he fidgeted in his seat. _ 'UGH! Not helping!_

'_What's going on? I mean, yeah, he's sitting right beside me, and he agreed to spend Christmas and maybe New Year's at my place, but Canada and France did too, so why do my thoughts keep coming back to _England_?' _He scratched at his ear and shoulder because of a slight tingling sensation ('_Someone must have opened a door on that side or something...'_) and looked back to the stage again to see how much longer they might have.

Thankfully the play was winding down when he really looked at it again. The Nutcracker-turned-prince was dancing with the girl before being crowned rulers of the magical kingdom. Not so thankfully America's mind decided to change the prince and girl into England and himself, and he nearly slammed his head on the seat in front of him if he hadn't slammed his hands to his face first.

England looked at him again, a mix of annoyance and concern on his face, and whisper-hissed, "What is _wrong_ with you? ? If you didn't want to see this with me, you could have stayed home or something. Or are you not feeling well? If so, then you _definitely _should have stayed at home."

America was quick to try and placate him and waved his hands in front of him in an attempt at a dismissing gesture. "No, no, I'm okay. Just have a lot on my mind. Trying to keep track of everything I need and want to do for the holidays and all."

His companion just stared at him a moment longer before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I can only imagine what you were thinking about to have you squirming about in your seat like that."

'_Ahahahah, please, don't ask!'_

"The play's over though, so we can leave whenever you're ready." As if to make his point England was already on his feet and lightly gestured with his coat that was slung over his arm towards the nearest set of doors.

'_Oh..., right.'_ "'Kay." He stood up as well and grabbed his jacket before following the older man out of the theater and onto the sidewalk. "Is there anything you wanna do, or do you wanna head back since it's after eight? We could make some hot chocolate or something and watch a Christmas movie."

"That does sound nice..."

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on! "Home Alone" is a classic Christmas movie! We should totally watch it!"<p>

England chose one end of the couch to sit down on and held his cup of hot chocolate in both hands. It provided a wonderful source of warmth for his still slightly chilled fingers from the walk back from the theater. "America..., how can a movie that's not even twenty years old be a 'classic?' ...Though I'll admit watching the burglars falling for each of the traps is amusing."

America was already over near his home entertainment center and thumbing through his extensive DVD and Blu-ray collection. "Exactly! I mean remember the first time we saw it and the taller one fell down the ice covered stairs? We both nearly pulled something we were laughing so hard!" He chuckled just remembering it. "And then when Kevin put the tarantula on the tall guy and he _screamed_! That guy can yell. It's hilarious. Come on! We gotta watch it!"

England wasn't in the mood to argue right now. He'd had a nice evening watching one of his favorite plays – despite that America hadn't been able to sit through even the first half without starting to annoy him – and he had a nice, warm drink and what could potentially be an equally nice end to the day. With a slight shrug he made himself more comfortable on his half of the couch. "All right, all right. We'll watch it."

The younger man did a little jump and whoop. "Yes! Okay, just let me find it. Oh! And I'll go make some popcorn too." He was glad he'd taken the time to alphabetize his collection as he quickly found the DVD he wanted and set the case on top of the player. "Okay, be right back," and he ran off into the kitchen.

England let him go and just relaxed into the cushions, though he was tempted to grab the throw that hung over the back of the nearby chair. '_...I'll just ask America to grab it when he comes back in.'_

A few minutes later America half-jogged back into the room with what looked like a huge punch bowl full of what had to be at least three bags of popcorn. England couldn't help but mentally chuckle in a slightly exasperated kind of way. '_He'll likely eat all of that himself before the movie's even half over.'_ He then quickly remembered to ask the other to hand him the blanket from the chair as he walked by it.

After giving the throw to England America headed back over to the television and set about putting the DVD in and starting it up. As he grabbed and messed with the various remotes it took to change from the TV to the DVD player England wrapped the blanket around himself and set the popcorn bowl between them.

"America, when are Canada...and France–" he still cringed even if they did this every Christmas they could, "–coming? Weren't they supposed to be here today to go with us to the play?"

"Yeah. I think they're still supposed to get in tonight too. Bro said that he was having trouble with his bear wandering off and wanted to find a 'sitter for him instead of trying to bring him here. Though I don't know why he's bothering. I mean no one seems to mind either of them even when he travels, ...which is weird..." He shrugged it off though and let the DVD play through the previews he couldn't move through with the remote. "France... I don't know what's holding him up. He should have called if he was having problems getting here."

England shrugged in turn with a sour look on his face. "Feh... Knowing that wino, he's probably lost track of time while chasing after some poor women."

"Hahah, probably. I don't think the weather's bad over at his place or the Atlantic to affect air travel, so that's likely." He sat back and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Man, I should have grabbed some drinks."

England took a few pieces himself. "Never mind that. You'd have a horrible time going to sleep if you'd drink any of those caffeinated beverages of yours this late."

America stuck his tongue out at him though smiled and remained where he was. "Okay, _mom._" The movie was staring anyway.

* * *

><p>They had quite a few laughs at the burglars' expense even if they'd seen the movie at least once a year every year since it had come out. By the time things were winding down and the family was back home America turned to see if there was any popcorn left and found the bowl empty and England asleep against the far corner of the couch. '<em>Must still be jet lagged<em>.' He smiled slightly and set the bowl aside before picking the older man up and carrying him up to the quest room he used whenever he visited this particular home of America's.

After depositing the still asleep England on the bed – and thankful that they had the habit of taking off their shoes at the door – he tucked the man in and headed off to his own room. He figured his brother and France would arrive in the morning at the earliest now and changed and settled into bed.

All in all it had been a good day. Though the odd thoughts of England he'd had earlier during the play still stuck around in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The first thing America could sense was that he was no longer in his bed, or at least it didn't feel like his bed. The mattress and pillows were a bit harder, and the blanket felt a bit coarser. When he moved he felt more fabric like a second blanket around his legs and found when he sat up that he was in one of his old dressing gowns like he'd worn when he was very young even though he was still his usual age.<p>

He jumped out of the bed and found his feet hitting an old wooden floor that was slightly cold to the touch. When he lifted his head to look around him the scantily decorated bedroom he was in didn't seem familiar at all. Despite the unfamiliar environment, for some reason he didn't feel as scared as he thought he should.

Taking a look out of the door, he found himself at the end of a hallway that contained a few other rooms, though the doors to them were all shut. He didn't bother looking in them at the moment and slowly made his way down the hallway, finding a medium-sized living room at the end of it. A couch sat against one wall with a chair angled near it on one side and another couch across from it. A side table was set between the chair and the couch against the wall, and a coffee table with nothing on it sat between the couches. Within the fireplace across from the couches a fire was burning merrily away, though America found it odd he couldn't hear the wood crackle. In the far corner from where he was and to the left of the fireplace was a large decorated tree, though no lights were lit on it; it was decorated with old-looking ornaments and garlands and topped with a metal star within a golden hoop.

Stepping further into the room and over to the tree, America saw that there were several presents under the evergreen wrapped in paper that didn't really match with the almost colonial feel the rest of the room held. As he reached down to pick one up he felt the floor vibrate as a group of people heading his way. Shooting back up into a standing position, he found himself soon surrounded by a bunch of familiar faces. Although if this really _was_ supposed to be over a hundred and fifty years ago at least, he wasn't supposed to have actually met some of them yet though he still knew who they were. If he thought about it, he wasn't even sure some of them should even _exist_ if this was supposed to be so long ago. He was growing all the more confused as to what was going on though again not as much so as he felt he should, which in turn was just making him all the more frustrated.

Germany was being pulled along by Italy who was talking rapidly to him about something America couldn't make out, Romano and Spain following closely behind and arguing in a way that seemed to be usual for them. Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein were carrying a bunch of bags that they set down on the coffee table. Japan and China had come into the room but took some of the bags with the ones they were carrying and headed off into another hallway that likely lead to the kitchen. The Nordics and Sealand were all discussing what seemed to be the various plates of food they were carrying. Canada, Cuba, Netherlands, and Belgium were all conversing about something, the Caribbean man laughing what should have been loudly.

Despite all of the apparent noise these people should be making, America couldn't hear a single sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Suite Dreams

Chapter 2

_Classes start back up on Wednesday, so I'm not sure how updates will go, but I'm in a bit of an inspirational groove, so who knows. _

* * *

><p>Canada had pushed him back down the hallway, "telling" him to, "Get dressed already. The party's supposed to start soon. Did you <em>just<em> get up? ?" though America had no idea how he knew that's what his brother had said as his lips were moving but no sound was actually coming out.

Not knowing what else to do he headed back down the hallway to what apparently was his bedroom and looked in the old dresser across from his bed for something to wear. He found an off-white shirt and a pair of browns pants that reminded him of something he'd have worn in the mid-1800's and decided he might as well put them on. Turning around to get a feel for the clothes, he spotted a pair of work boots that seemed more like something out of the early 1900's. Despite the oncoming headache that seemed to be forming at the growing amount of anachronisms on top of everything else, he decided to wear them too instead of going barefoot.

When he came back out the living room was decorated so grandly that it looked like it should have taken at least five hours, not the maybe five minutes he'd been gone. Garlands had been strewn around the walls and mantle of the fireplace. Candles were lit and resided on every available surface. A disproportionate amount of stockings had been hung on the mantle for the limited space available, and America had no idea how it was even staying in place with so much weight on it. Everyone was moving about and seemed to be celebrating the winter holidays, having a good time, making (silent) conversation, eating from the grand spread America could see had been put out in the nearby dining room. It would have been a comforting atmosphere if he could make out anything they were saying and if the whole situation made _any sense at all_.

'_Where's England when you need him? Certainly _he'd_ know what the hell is going on. Right?_'

* * *

><p>The party was going along rather well – or so America guessed anyway – and was winding down with the setting sun that could be made out through the windows, though snow and trees were all he could find beyond the glass otherwise. Several of the guests bid their farewells until all that remained were America and his brother.<p>

Canada was putting some of the leftovers away before coming back out into the living room. He waved his twin over to the tree and "told" America that he should pick out the one gift on his side of it he wanted to open before they went to sleep.

This was actually one detail in this whole situation that America was familiar – and thus comfortable – with as it had been a tradition for them since they were kids that they partook in whenever they could. He grinned and knelt down to the group of presents under his side of the tree, taking his time to try and guess which one would be the best one to open now.

He ended up choosing one of the bigger ones in the back, Canada doing so as well. They opened them at the same time. America would have – or at least should have – wondered about the white stuffed bear Canada received if he hadn't been in shock upon finding a very familiar chest of equally familiar wooden soldiers amongst the now torn wrapping paper of his own gift.

* * *

><p>Around half of an hour later Canada still hadn't let go of his bear and America was still sitting on the floor looking at the wooden soldiers. He had looked through the torn wrapping paper for a tag to see if they were really from England (again), but he couldn't find one. He couldn't remember there being one either, but he really wanted to know who had given him this gift. He "asked" his brother, but Canada just shrugged from where he was sitting on one of the couches with his bear. He did suggest that they go to bed though since it was getting rather late, and the earlier they went to sleep now the earlier they could open the rest of their presents in the morning anyway. America, who was still sort of out of it, numbly agreed, and they headed off to their rooms – Canada's beside his – with their presents.<p>

America set the chest of soldiers on his bedside table and settled down to try and sleep, not even bothering to change back into what he'd been wearing the last time he woke up here. He didn't even take off his boots.

'_Maybe this will all make sense when I wake up again..._'

* * *

><p>A ticking sound echoed around America and was steadily growing louder. Soon, a grandfather clock started chiming from nearby and woke him up enough that he lifted his head from his pillow to try and see where the clock was. His half-asleep brain took a moment to notice that the door across from his was open now and something was moving around in the near dark of the room.<p>

While he didn't like the dark at all ("There could be ghosts in there!") the fog of unconsciousness was fading, and he realized that he had no idea who or what it could be since he didn't think it was his brother. The hero side of him thought it might be a burglar or something, and there was no way he'd let someone break into their home – even if this shouldn't have been his home – and steal from them.

Slowly he rose from the bed and made his way over to the door and then the small bit of hallway to the door across from his room. As he neared the other room he couldn't make anything out in the dim amount of moonlight coming through the curtain-covered windows. He stretched his arm around the doorway, hoping to find a light switch since he could have sworn some of the lights in the livingroom were electric, but he didn't find anything.

Almost tiptoeing into the room his face met with something that seemed like jelly-covered plastic. Flailing, he tore the offending whatever it was away from his face and spit out the bit of whatever was now in his mouth before starting to curse loudly...or what would have been had there been any sound in this messed up place. He should have probably wondered how the clock was making any. Maybe the sleep hadn't entirely worn off yet after all...

Before he could regain his composure and bearings a few candles flickered to life, which scared him into nearly falling back on his rear, though he caught himself in time. When he turned to look at who or what might have lit them he found himself with a face full of yellow feathers and a familiar laugh actually echoing around the room.

"Kesesese. That was hilarious! You should see your face!"

America turned to the voice _that he could actually __**hear**_ and found Prussia sitting on top of a large grandfather clock. Or it would have been Prussia if the albino-lookalike didn't have what looked like tattered horns slopping down and away from his head and a pointed, devil-like tail sweeping back and forth behind him, though at least the black and red clothes he wore looked like something he might actually wear.

"_What the hell is going on? ! Prussia? ! How are you actually talking? !" _America tried to yell himself, though to his continuing dismay he made no sound at all.

The devil-Prussia just laughed at him again but seemed to understand him anyway. "Oh, please, like an awesome Joker like me would let something like that affect me."

America didn't know where to begin as his growing confusion and frustration were making it difficult to come up with a coherent thought. All he could manage at the moment was, "'_Joker?'"_

"Prussia" smirked at him and pet a little yellow chick that America just now realized was there...and was probably the source of the few feathers he sported on his now sticky face. "Yeah, that's what I am and what you can call me. I thought I'd have some fun. Didn't actually think anyone would be stupid enough to run into that plastic sheet with the cooking oil on it though kesesese."

"_Shut up!" _He then realized something. "_Hey, wait! You can talk, and you know that something's really messed up with this place right? Then can you get me out of here and back to where I belong?_"

The Joker just looked at him in disinterest. "Get you out of here, huh? Yeah, I might be able to do that for you. What's in it for me though?"

'_Ugh, figures. I finally catch a break, and it'll cost me when I don't have anything to offer.'_ He tried to think of something – anything – he could give up, but he couldn't think of anything. "_I...I don't have anything I can offer..."_

The albino still sitting atop the clock frowned before slowly smirking. "Oh, really? I think you have something. You wouldn't mind giving up _that_ would you if it meant getting out of here?"

He pointed to a table that looked just like the one beside the bed back in America's room, and the younger man now noticed that for all he could tell he _was _back in his room across the hall. Everything looked the same except for the addition of the grandfather clock. America then realized what the Joker had been referring to. The chest of soldiers was sitting on the bedside table.

A wave of panic rising in him, America ran over and in front of the table and chest. "_No! You can't have these!"_

The would-be Prussia raised a brow at him, and the smirk only widened. "Oh~? You won't offer those so you can get out of here? Interesting... Hope you don't end up regretting that decision kesesese..."

Before America had the chance to ask what the other man meant the grandfather clock started chiming at a quarter to midnight.

Joker sat up fully and pulled something out of his black jacket, tossing it to America who managed to catch it in time before it could smash against the floor. "Make sure to hold onto that, kid. You never know when it might come in _handy_."

America looked down and found that he had caught an odd shaped pocket watch, the three hands of which kept pointing down like they weren't attached right, only stopping from moving if he held it level to the floor. He decided to put it in one of the pockets of his pants for now anyway and turned back to the clock and the man sitting atop it.

Again before he had the chance to ask what the albino was up to the clock started glowing. The door on the front of it soon opened, and a bunch of frogs jumped out.

America started flailing to try and get them off of him, but the more he fought the more of them kept coming. They seemed to be getting bigger and bigger too. He looked back up to see if Joker was still up on top of the clock and nearly screamed when he saw that the clock and Joker were getting bigger and bigger. That was until he realized that they weren't growing bigger. _He_ was growing smaller.

_Then _he screamed (and he would have been annoyed that he _still_ wasn't making any actual sound if he wasn't currently freaking out). The frogs still coming after him – and were they carrying weapons? ! – weren't exactly helping either.


	3. Chapter 3

Suite Dreams Chapter 3

_Still not beta'd. I'll try and stick to weekly updates, but we'll see._

* * *

><p>America was thankful that he still seemed to have his abnormal strength – at least him sending one of the frogs flying across to the other side of the room seemed to indicate as much – but he was going to be overwhelmed if he didn't think of something soon. The frogs weren't really all that strong themselves, but they greatly outnumbered him and were carrying what looked like rifles from the late 1700's complete with bayonets. He didn't know if he could still get away with the same kinds of injuries he could if he was back home.<p>

While he was flinging another couple of frogs off of him a group of some of the others surrounded him and had him cornered by one of the bed's legs. He wasn't sure what he was going to be able to do to get out of this one, and he could only think of grabbing around one of the frog's guns as it tried to run him through with the bayonet on it and spinning it around into another one of his attackers. As he spun around though he was too late to do anything to stop the new one coming at him. It was just about to pierce him when a body dropped down from above and blocked the frog with its own rifle, effectively stopping the attack and catching the frogs off-guard enough to gain the upper hand.

America stared in utter shock at the living wooden soldier in front of him, red coat, tall black hat, and all.

* * *

><p>The soldier turned his rifle around and bashed one of the frogs in the face with the butt of it before swinging it back around and shooting another one, though the actual gunshot was silent just like everything else save the Joker who was watching the scene before him in amusement. America's rescuer then gestured and more wooden soldiers jumped down from the bed and bedside table and started battling the frogs, trying to push them back into the clock.<p>

Managing to get over his shock, America rejoined the battle alongside the red coated one who had helped him. The two of them managed to keep the frogs at bay until another familiar voice called out over the fight.

"Well, well, dear Soldier, I didn't think you'd actually last this long. Your new friend is quite something."

America was growing increasingly irritated at the people who could actually _talk_, but that feeling was overrun by the shock – though he had another feeling that he probably shouldn't be – that hit him when he saw who was apparently leading the frogs.

France, dressed in the outfit he commonly wore during World War II but in greens and tans, stood in front of the grandfather clock, rapier raised and seemingly ready to give the final order to his "troops."

With a sweep of the sword forward and a cry of, "Attack! I want that soldier and the boy with him!" the frogs gathered together and attacked all at once. The used-to-be-wooden soldiers did their best to beat the overwhelming numbers against them, but America saw more of them fall with every passing minute.

All of a sudden something very large and very white swooped in from the door, sending a great number of the frogs flying. When America looked up he found it to be the stuffed bear his brother had unwrapped earlier, now as alive as his own soldiers and batting at the frogs like they were nothing. Some of the frogs tried piercing it and shooting it, but it was too large and still too full of stuffing to be bothered much by their attacks.

The soldier with America took the opportunity to go after the France-lookalike before them, and the two started a battle that seemed to be a stalemate. That was until a few minutes into it and one of the frogs snuck past America and up on the soldier from behind. It ran him through with its bayonet, "France" taking the opportunity to do the same from the front as the soldier lurched forward and dropped his rifle.

America's shocked, "_NO!_" echoed in the room, and he would have been incredibly relieved that it did actually _echo _if he wasn't running forward to try and help the soldier.

As the two enemies pulled away from the red coat, America caught the wounded soldier and set him down on the floor gently. The man was bleeding badly and breathing laboriously, and America didn't know what to do. He was starting to panic despite having been in worse situations before. The feelings caused by the whole situation he was currently stranded in were just building up and leaving him feeling completely lost. He'd finally found someone who was trying to help him though, and he wasn't going to lose him.

He stood and turned around quicker than those around him could really see and punched the France-clone so hard in the face he went flying right back through the still open door of the clock. The rest of the frogs, not having expected something like that and now at a loss, retreated back into the clock as well, possibly to see if their leader was all right.

America turned back to the fallen soldier and found him barely moving. The stuffed bear came over and pushed lightly at America's shoulder, trying to gain his attention. The shrunken man looked up frantically at it only to see it gesturing to the clock and trying to push him towards it.

Not sure what the bear was trying to say and not wanting to leave the soldier alone he decided to try asking the bear now that he thought he could speak.

"You...you want me to go into the clock too?"

The bear nodded at him and pushed him lightly towards it again.

America fought against the bear and went back over to the soldier. "I'm not leaving him alone!"

The stuffed animal just stared at him for a moment. "Then take him with you."

America looked in shock at the talking bear – partially that it was talking to begin with but mostly because when it talked it was actually making sound – he had almost grown used to the silence – then down to the soldier, quickly but as gently as possible picking him up and making a run for the clock.

He had no idea what running into the clock might mean, but, if it helped them, then he'd try it.

As the clock chimed midnight Joker could be heard laughing as the grandfather clock's door shut.

* * *

><p>America had no idea how long he'd been running, but he was beginning to fear that there might be no end to the darkness inside the clock. He also didn't know if the frogs and France might be somewhere around and preparing to attack them again. With the soldier so wounded and no back up America would be on his own and easily overwhelmed again.<p>

Just as he was about to give up and stop and maybe try to head back – if he could even find back everything was so dark – he felt what served as the ground disappear from under him and he started falling. He screamed for a long moment though he held onto the soldier, but he eventually stopped yelling when he realized that they were _still falling_. It almost made him want to laugh as it reminded him of several cartoons he'd watched before.

Eventually when he was finally starting to grow bored with the endless descent, he could make out a pinprick of light that was steadily growing closer. As they drew closer to it he realized that it wasn't a light so much as a very big, golden clock face...and they were falling right towards it and were going to smash into it. He couldn't help but to start screaming again and held the soldier closer to himself, trying to flip them around so his back would hit the clock first.

Right as they were about to hit it everything..._rippled _was the best word America could think of to describe it, and they fell through the clock, soon finding themselves underwater.

* * *

><p>America forced himself to relax enough to find out which way lead to the surface and hoped they weren't down too far, especially since they weren't prepared for being underwater and hadn't taken a breath before ending up there. Luckily his inherent buoyancy leveled out quickly, and he was able see which way was up and that it didn't seem too far. He shifted the soldier to one arm and swam as fast as he could to the surface, managing to break past it as his lungs started to strain from the lack of air. He could only hope the soldier was okay.<p>

Looking around and finding that they were somehow in a _lake_ – after everything that had already happened he told himself that things shouldn't be surprising him anymore – he paddled quickly to the nearest shore, setting his companion down on the grass beyond the slightly muddy shoreline.

The man in the red coat had managed to keep that tall hat on even after all of this, and America was finding it annoying as it hid most of his face and hair. He shook his head though and ignored it for now, knowing that seeing to the wounds in his chest was far more important. When he looked down though to see to taking off the soldier's coat he found the injuries and blood gone. Even the holes in the coat had disappeared, and the red fabric was turning a blue color with tints of purple to it.

Having no idea how to take this turn of events but more than happy that the man seemed to be okay if the wounds were gone, America checked to see if he was breathing, finding it shallow but steady, almost like the man was asleep. He then turned back to the cumbersome hat. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tucked his fingers under the large strap keeping the hat on the man's head and pulled it off and away.

He probably shouldn't have been as utterly surprised as he was to see far too familiar large eyebrows and disheveled blond hair under the hat.

* * *

><p>America jerked up in his bed, gasping for air and at an utter loss as to what was going on.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Suite Dreams Chapter 4

_Still not beta'd._

_CillianCrane: Thank you for the lovely comment. I don't really mind if people don't review though. I have the bad habit of not normally leaving one myself even if I like a story. And about the clock? Well, I don't like giving things away, hahah..._

* * *

><p>Grasping the sheets and trying to calm his ragged breathing and regain his bearings, America took a frantic look around him, only to find that he was back in his actual bedroom in his apartment in New York City they'd chosen to use for the holidays.<p>

His breathing started to return to normal upon finding himself at home and safe in his bed. He started to relax and slumped forward slightly, hands moving to rest against his forehead. "Okay... So all of that was just a messed up dream? Likely from seeing that play earlier." He let out a long sigh and flopped back against his pillows. "Should I even try and go back to sleep?" A glance at his Batman alarm clock showed that it was a little after one in the morning. "Ugh... _Way_ too early to get up. Might as well try and go back to sleep. Hopefully I won't have any more screwed up dreams."

He fluffed up his pillows, wrapped his star spangled blanket back around him, and soon fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>The smell of something burning brought America quickly back to the world of the conscious, and he leapt from his bed and down the stairs to where the smell seemed to be coming from – the kitchen.<p>

Upon realizing that it was only England attempting to make pancakes America relaxed and slumped against the kitchen doorway's frame.

England turned around from his place at the stove at the sudden commotion, but he quickly turned back around at the sight of the younger man leaning against the doorframe like that in nothing but his red boxers and a Superman shirt. He wondered if the other blond chose them on purpose. '_All he needs are some red socks and a matching red blanket around his neck and–_' He shook his head and went back to trying to flip the burnt disk of what used to be batter. "America, go get dressed! You're indecent. Canada called a little while ago and said he should be here any minute now for that matter. Go get ready."

America pushed away from the doorway and turned to head back upstairs now that the crisis had been (mostly) averted. "Yeah, yeah, okay. You might want to hide your attempts at pancakes though. Canada will have your head if he sees what you've done to them." He laughed loudly as he headed up to find something to change into.

England looked down at his failed attempt at a meal and quickened his attempts at scraping the charred remnants out of the pan.

* * *

><p>England was still trying to clean up the kitchen when the doorbell rang around five minutes later. America jumped down the stairs three at a time to answer it, and the older man come out to greet the newcomer as well. England wondered how the other didn't break his neck running down the stairs like that, though he was always thankful that it never actually happened.<p>

At the door was Canada wrapped up in an old faux fur-lined parka and holding two suitcases and a duffel bag.

America stepped aside to let his brother in. "Hey, bro! What happened to make you so late? We thought you were supposed to get here yesterday morning."

The other North American moved into the living room after taking off his coat and boots and set his bags down against the wall for now. "Ah, well, Kuma was being difficult, and it took awhile to get him settled down. I was going to bring him, but we decided he could stay at home for now so long as he didn't mess up the house too much. Then there was a slight delay with my flight and then detours I had to make on the way here and just...ugh... Then I had to rent a room or I would have been here around midnight. I figured even you'd be asleep by then what with England likely not letting you stay up until four in the morning."

America laughed nervously for reasons he didn't care to share. "Yeah, well, we've got stuff to do anyway, and I figured you'd be here early since you didn't make it in yesterday. You're just in time for breakfast too."

Canada followed his twin towards the kitchen. "Oh? What are we having?"

The eldest of the three started to panic from his place behind the other two blonds. America wouldn't! And he hadn't finished cleaning up the traces of his failed pancakes yet!

America smirked and turned back towards the two as they entered the kitchen. He stretched his arms towards the still blackened pan and the nearby bowl of batter that didn't look right at all, some of which was still spattered about the counter between the bowl and stove. "Pancakes!"

Canada stared at the sight before him.

The other two could swear the temperature in the room just dropped by at least ten degrees. Then...

"ENGLAND! Out! OUT! Get out now!"

* * *

><p>After being forcibly ejected from the kitchen England retreated to the living room to sulk.<p>

America followed after him after watching his brother start making "proper" pancakes and plopped himself down on the couch across from England. "Oh, come on. I _know_ the only reason you tried to make _pancakes_ was to trick Canada into making them when he got here."

England crossed his arms tighter over his chest and wouldn't look at the younger man. "That is most certainly not the reason I tried to make breakfast!"

"Uh huh..."

The wannabe cook spun around to glare at him. "Shut up, you! As if you wouldn't have done the same if you had woken up first."

America pointed at him with a triumphant look on his face. "Ah-HAH! So you _were_ trying to trick him." He laughed as the glare hardened. "Hahahah, anyway... I wonder where France is."

"Tch... Don't remind me that that frog's supposed to be here..."

He didn't notice America's flinch and frown and the faraway look in his eyes, though they were gone within a short moment.

* * *

><p>"So what's keeping France?" Canada asked as he set down another stack of pancakes on the table as they'd already finished the first dozen he'd made.<p>

"We haven't heard from him, so I dunno." America stuffed a large bite of syrup-covered pancake into his mouth, and his next words came out muffled. "He hasn't called or anything. Wonder if his plane went down."

Canada's eyes widen, and he nearly dropped his glass of orange juice. "You don't really think something's happened to him do you?"

England was quick to try and calm him, despite that picturing the Frenchman going down in a plane wasn't a new thought to him; it was something he'd entertained himself with more than a few times before when they'd been having particularly vicious squabbles. "I'm sure he's fine. Probably ended up distracted by someone and has forgotten to call or even text."

America somehow hadn't thought of the latter idea. "Oh. I haven't checked my messages since yesterday afternoon. Hold on. Let me go see if he's sent any word." He ran out of the room and upstairs to retrieve his phone.

As the other two waited for him England decided to go ahead and ask something. "Canada, you were going to invite Cuba and Netherlands to join us this year, weren't you? What did they say?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I did." He pushed a piece of pancake around his plate as he spoke. "Cuba was going to, but he had to cancel at the last minute. Something to do with his boss. You know how that is." He received an understanding and sympathetic smile from England. "He said he should be free by New Year's though. Netherlands was going to accept too, but then he said something about spending time with his sister and Luxembourg and maybe some of the others, and I told him he should go ahead and spend the holidays with his family."

"Ah. A pity. It would have been interesting to have more with us. But this is fine too of course. The four of us together is one tradition I don't mind keeping...even if that means that bearded buffoon is here..."

Canada chuckled and took another bite of his pancakes.

* * *

><p>America came back down a couple of minutes later. "Okay, so France <em>did<em> send a text late last night saying that he's going to spend the holidays with Monaco and Seychelles I guess? Said something about the BFT doing...something...too. I don't know what he meant though. BFT? Is that one of their organizations or something?" He plopped back down in his seat and slid his phone into his pocket before going back to eating. He ignored England's groan and asked them what they'd been talking about while he'd been upstairs.

England gathered his dishes and took them over to put in the dishwasher. "We were just talking about who all might come."

"Well, Lithuania said he was spending the time with Poland and trying to avoid Russia, so he can't come. I invited Japan too, but you know how he holes up in his house around this time of year. It's like he's trying to go back to his hiki-come-more habits or something."

The older man gave him a withering look. "'Hikikomori,' America..."

"That's what I said."

England gave a long, put-upon sigh but decided not to try and correct him again.

* * *

><p>"Okay! So since it's just going to be the three of us are we going to change what we're making? You're not going to make all of the desserts on your own now, are you, bro?" America had a notepad in front of him on the now cleared dinning table, trying to plan out what all they needed to do now that it was down to the three of them.<p>

England perked up at the chance. "I can always–"

Canada broke in. "I suggest maybe we all work together to make everything?" He shared a look with his twin, and they both seemed to be thinking the same thing: '_If we're all there together, maybe we can keep an eye on whatever England works on and things can turn out okay.'_

The eldest of the trio fumbled a bit at being interrupted – and by Canada no less – but quickly recovered and nodded in agreement, liking the idea of all of them working on something together. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Do we have everything we'll need though?"

America turned to another page that included what they still needed from the store. "I have a list going, though maybe we should go over it one more time. Don't want to forget that one thing we'll need!"

The other two agreed, and they went through it all again.

* * *

><p>"Man! I can't believe the lines that were there! And that's supposed to be one of the more deserted ones around here." America shook off the light dusting of snow from his hair and hung up his coat near the door after taking off his boots.<p>

England and Canada followed suit. The former nearly dropped his bags in an attempt to catch America when he slid across the wet wood of the entryway in his socks, though he was glad that the younger man didn't fall in the end. "How many times have I told you? You need a mat in here. Honestly... And the lines were so horrible because it's the day before Christmas Eve. I'm honestly surprised they had as much as they did. We'll still have to make some changes though, but it shouldn't be too bad."

Canada was the last through the door and set down his bags on the floor so he could take off his coat and boots too. "Despite your appetite, brother, we shouldn't try and make too much anyway. We usually end up with too many leftovers as it is and are still working through them after New Year's. It's just the three of us this year for that matter. We should take it easy on the amount of dishes."

America had righted himself by now and had stepped over into the carpeted living room for the moment. "Aw... Come on! It's Christmas! One of the few times of the year when we can make all of this great food and not regret it."

The other two gave him dry looks. Canada was the first to respond. "Yes..., that's why so many people complain about the weight they put on during the holidays." America stuck his tongue out at him in reply and pouted. "How mature..."

"You guys are no fun sometimes. Geeze..." He picked his bags back up and lead the other two back to the kitchen. "We're at least having the chicken, and the casseroles, and the pies. And I'm making my loaded cheesy taters no matter what you say."

England set about putting things away in the cupboards and pantry. "Goodness, America. That monstrosity of yours has to be the caloric intake of a family of four for a week with everything you make it with."

"Hahah, isn't it awesome though?" He'd started emptying his grocery bags out onto the counter and setting aside what they'd need for the stuff that needed to set or cook overnight. "Ah~, but they didn't have everything I need for it, so I'll have to make do, which sucks, but, oh well."

Canada was putting the cold things away in the fridge. "Or, you know..., you could just _not_ make that and use the ingredients for something less likely to cause a heart attack. I mean, I've never heard of one of our kind ever having one as far as I can remember, but you're on the fast track to finding out if it's possible."

"Pff, nothing can bring down a hero like me, let alone food."

"Nothing other than maybe a recession anyway."

England chuckled at that, and America halfheartedly flung an onion at both of them.

* * *

><p>With the chicken basting in the bag of seasoned broth to be cooked later, the casseroles and pies made and ready to bake in the morning, and any of the other preparations they could think of to make tomorrow easier all out of the way by seven the trio found themselves in the living room relaxing in front of the television.<p>

"Since I know you won't wanna watch Canada and me play video games, you guys wanna watch another movie?"

England shifted in his spot on the right end of the couch. "I don't see why not, but one of us gets to pick since you picked the one last night."

America slumped forward where he sat on the left end of the couch and looked like he was going to fall off. "Fff... Fine. What do you guys wanna watch?"

Canada hugged the pillow he was holding. He was already sort of missing his bear and wanted something to hold onto. "What did you guys watch last night?"

America leaned back against the couch cushions with a grin. "Home Alone."

His brother chuckled. "Man, of course I ended up missing that one. Well..., how about the second one? Or maybe the Grinch? Maybe the newer one with Jim Carrey."

The twins looked to England who shrugged, not minding the choices. "I suppose we might as well watch the sequel. Though we're not watching the third one tomorrow. It's just not the same without the three in the first two."

America nodded in agreement. "True. As much as I love my people's movies..., well..., the third installment usually isn't all that good. Though of course there are exceptions! But, yeah, we'll watch something else tomorrow. Maybe the Grinch since you brought it up, bro."

* * *

><p>They all enjoyed the movie and the popcorn America insisted upon making. Once the credits started playing, America turned the DVD player off and turned the television to some channel playing old stop animation Christmas movies.<p>

Canada stretched his arms above his head and his legs from where he'd pulled them up into the chair. "Mmmnn~... That was fun, but I'm getting sleepy. I think I'll head to bed soon."

England set down his now empty mug of hot chocolate and stretched a bit himself. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. We don't have to get up too early since most everything's ready, most just needing to be put in the oven, but I suggest we go ahead and get some sleep."

America wasn't as tired, but he felt he could probably fall asleep soon anyway. "Okay. You need help with taking your bags upstairs, bro?"

His twin rose from his chair and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I lugged those things around for nearly a day straight, hahah. I'll be fine. 'Night, guys." He waved before picking up his suitcases and bag and heading off upstairs. The other two bid him a good night as he left.

England stood to take his mug and Canada's into the kitchen. "Well..., the extra rooms down here will go to waste, but I suppose it can't be helped." After setting them in the almost full dishwasher he turned to head upstairs as well. "I'll be going too then. Goodnight, America. Sleep well."

America followed with his own mug and the empty punch-popcorn bowl. He smiled and waved to the older man as he left. "Yeah, you too. 'Night, England."

As he made his way up to his own room and got ready for bed America wondered what he might dream about tonight.

* * *

><p>He hadn't set his alarm, but America still woke up relatively early because of the delicious smell of frying bacon. Canada must have been making breakfast again. Eggs and bacon and toast and sausage... America's stomach growled at the thought of the spread that likely awaited him.<p>

When he was awake enough he realized he couldn't remember anything he might have dreamt about. "Huh... Well, must have just been a fluke or something then because of that stupid play. Fine by me though." He stretched, dressed, and headed downstairs.

Canada had indeed made an impressive breakfast, but it was Christmas Eve morning and no one was complaining.

* * *

><p>A day full of baking and making sure everything turned out all right lead to a dinner nearly fit for a king. And England would know. While he wouldn't have minded a little turkey or even a goose for old time's sake he didn't mind the chicken at all. It was wonderfully moist and seasoned and went quite well with the mashed potatoes America ended up making instead of his other choice for the potatoes. The casseroles had cooked through well, and he sampled a bit from each dessert because he couldn't make up his mind.<p>

The twins had each had nearly twice as much as England by the time the food coma was threatening to set in, and they all packed away the leftovers and helped clean the kitchen up.

America set the dishwasher running and thought to propose another one of their traditions even though it was just the three of them. "You guys still wanna play cards? We could play something different like Rummy or War or something."

England hung up the damp dish towel he'd been using to wipe down the counters with. "So long as it's not Strip Poker I don't mind a few games. I don't understand why that pervert still suggests it every year."

"Probably to watch our reactions." Canada had been putting the last of the leftovers in the fridge. "We all know how much he likes to mess with people like that."

America dug through a drawer near the sink and brought out a new pack of playing cards. "Oh, new pack. Forgot I had to get one after last time."

The oldest of the three shivered in a creeped out kind of way. "Remind me never to play against Russia, France, and Prussia all at the same time again."

America peeled the plastic off of the deck and sat down. When he opened it he paused at the top card.

A Joker.

* * *

><p>After a few rounds of several different card games (They all won around the same amount of times, though England came out on top with the most overall, winning the deciding game of War with a set of spades.) the three decided it was getting a bit late and decided to skip the movie for now. They could watch it tomorrow. They were tired enough to even forget about their usual tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve.<p>

The trio headed off to their rooms and settled in for the night, expecting tomorrow to be as good as today. Maybe even better.

* * *

><p>Something didn't feel right. Something was brushing against his face that shouldn't be there.<p>

America swatted at whatever was touching him and opened his eyes to too much light for his bedroom even if the sun was up. Did someone turn his ceiling light on? '_Aaah... If England's trying to wake me up..._'

He moved to sit up and rubbed at his eyes. When he opened them again and they managed to focus his gaze met with an expansive lake surrounded by trees on all sides. He set his hands down, and the one on the right hit something furry.

A tall black hat. The owner of which was still laying unconscious beside it.

He was back in the world within the clock?

"...Oh, _fu_–"


	5. Chapter 5

I was stuck on how to deal with a couple of parts of the next couple of scenes for so long. *headdesk* At least I think I've worked out how to keep this going now.

Still not beta'd.

* * *

><p>Looking down, America found himself in the off-white shirt and brown pants and boots he'd been wearing the last time he was in this world. He was thankful that at least he'd woken up with his glasses nearby and slid them on. That was at least something familiar. He ran a hand through his hair, sighed, and flopped back on the brown-colored grass for a moment with his eyes shut.<p>

Whatever had been brushing against his face from before soon started up again, and he batted at it once more. Opening his eyes to try and see what it was, he found a pair of red eyes very close to him and screamed.

Scrambling into a standing position, he nearly tripped over the hat still between him and the England-lookalike, though he regained his footing and kept himself between the unconscious man and Joker.

"What are you doing? ? What's going on? ? Why am I back here? ?"

Joker backed off a little ways but still stayed close and kept that knowing smirk on his face. The little yellow bird from before was flying about the albino's head and chirping indignantly. Maybe that had been what was touching him... "Whoa, calm down, kid. So many questions... But what do you mean 'back?' You came out of the lake, took off Eyebrows's hat, and then fainted."

America tried to stem the growing frustration building up within him and keep calm enough to try and understand what was going on. "I didn't _faint_! Hero's don't _faint_! And anyway I _woke up. _I didn't _faint_."

Prussia's clone sat back on a rock and crossed his arms and legs. "'Hero,' huh? Anyway, hero-boy, don't know what to tell ya, but that's what happened. Well, Big Brows is waking up, so...have fun!" and he flashed out of view in a quick burst of light.

America almost compared the way he left to the way Nightcrawler teleports, but he immediately forgot about that when he realized what Joker had said and done. "W-wait! Don't just disappear!" He turned back to the formerly-fallen soldier when he heard a low groan from him.

The England on the ground shifted slightly before slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position and clutching his head with one hand. "Bloody frog... I'll kill him the next time I see him. ...Wait... I'm not dead?" He looked down at himself and almost seemed more shocked than America felt about the whole situation.

"Um... France hurt you, and my brother's bear told me to take you into the clock. We kind of ended up here after that." America remained where he was standing to the left of the soldier and rubbed the back of his head, not really knowing what to say or do at the moment. Answering the other man's questions seemed like the best way to go for now.

The older ('_Does he still count as older here?_' America couldn't tell but would go with that for now.) blond spun around at the new voice, though he quickly clutched at his head from moving too fast.

America knelt down to try and steady him. "Hey, not too fast. You're wounds are healed – though I don't know how – but you still lost some blood. You'll probably still feel lightheaded for awhile."

The soldier brushed him off though not too harshly and sighed. "I know, and..., thank you. I don't know who you are, but you were immensely helpful. I will find a way to repay you once we return home."

Still at a loss, America helped the other to stand. "Home?" After he was sure the man was steady enough to walk he moved away and couldn't help but ask, "What's your name?"

England's double brushed himself off and tried to ring out his still slightly wet coat, though he gave up on that quickly and just looked at the other with an odd expression. "My name is Arthur."

'_Of course it is..._'

"Though I should say that it is impolite to ask another person's name without offering your own first." He bent down to pick up his hat, but he didn't bother to put it back on, just carried it in one arm against his side.

America chuckled lightly and gave an only slightly forced grin. "Arthur" was already so much like England he wasn't sure how to take it.

"My name's...Alfred."

Arthur gave him another calculating look before shrugging to himself and taking another look around them, likely to try and guess where they had ended up. "The foliage here is the neutral greys and browns of Joker territory. That along with the weather, temperature, and sun's position seem to indicate we're towards the southwest edge of Spades territory. We should make our way to the near-"

He stopped himself when he heard rustling from the nearby bushes, and before either of them could fully turn a dark shape a little larger than a deer shot out of the surrounding forest and right at them. America wasn't sure what it was, and while he was normally quick to be able to befriend animals wild or domesticated he didn't think he'd have the chance to try with whatever this thing was. As they dodged the first charge of the creature America could make out that it seemed like some kind of over-sized dog with horns and a long, thin tail. For a fleeting moment the thought of the Pokémon Houndoom but all black and somewhat bulky came to mind before he was moving again to avoid being bitten.

The creature was fast for as big as it was, and neither man could really get an attack of any sort in before they were having to dodge another charge from the beast. At the rate they were going one or both of them would be caught soon, likely Arthur who was still not at one hundred percent after the fight with the France-clone. America didn't know if Arthur would be able to heal like he could either for that matter despite what had happened once they left the lake...if he could even still heal like normal here. He didn't particularly want to find out either way. Taking a look around them while he could, he didn't see anything that could be all that helpful, but an idea came to him anyway.

Looking over at the soldier, he called out to him as he dodged in a way that made the creature skid towards the lake shore. "Hey, Arthur, could you distract him for a bit? Just don't go too far."

The former toy looked over at him with a clearly pissed off expression on his face. "What the bloody hell do you expect me to do? ? It's too fast–" he jumped to the side and rolled a bit before jumping back up to his feet, "dammit, it's too fast for me to go for my weapon! I dropped my hat after the second charge!"

'_He has a weapon in his hat? I wonder what it is. AGH! No time!'_ "Just keep it distracted for a few seconds so it doesn't come after me."

That didn't help Arthur's mood any. "Selfish, cowardly bastard!"

America ran towards the water and was able to get the creature to jump at him and subsequently land a ways into the lake after he dodged it again. "No! I have an idea, but you'll have to buy me a few seconds."

Arthur still didn't look happy but _did_ look like he was considering it. "Urgh... Fine!"

He watched as America ran towards the trees but couldn't keep an eye on him as the creature crashed its way back to the shore. He threw a small rock at it. "Hey, demutt, over here!" He could do little more than try and keep dodging, though doing so was already starting to weigh down on him since he was still weakened from the previous fight. His hat was several feet away from him, so that was of no help either.

As Arthur started to grow tired and his movements started to slow the beast noticed and tried to predict how Arthur would move. It guessed right and was coming right at the soldier and would have pounced on him if something large and brown hadn't slammed into its side and tossed it clear across the lake. Arthur stood where he was and gaped as he watched their attacker fly across the water and land on the far side from him.

"Ahahahah, I didn't know if that'd work or not. Good thing it did."

Arthur turned around and found America standing there holding a nearly fully-grown tree like it was nothing. He gawked at him like he'd grown another set of arms or two. '_That would at least possibly explain _that_!_' "What was _that_? ?"

America looked over at him in confusion for a moment. "What? ...Oh. Ahah... I guess my strength is abnormal here too..."

Arthur looked at him with a serious expression America couldn't quite understand and walked up to the slightly taller blond. "Are...are you an Ace?"

That earned a confused blink. "Huh? Well, they called me that when I flew fighter planes regularly, but I haven't been called that in awhile."

The soldier raised a brow and looked quite confused himself now. "'Fighter planes?'" His expression turned calculating again. "You're dressed in some of our colors. You're surely a Spades citizen, aren't you? What city are you from?"

"Ahah... Uh... New York?" He hoped that would work.

Arthur looked unsure again but seemed to let it go for now, possibly running on the trust he'd put in the younger(-looking) man. "...Must be one of the outer cities. Would explain why we ended up slightly outside Spade territory. Come. We should go. If we're outside the Land of Spades, we'll need to find a telecrystal or it will take weeks to reach the capital. Though with as far out as we are we'll still likely have to make a few jumps. Outliers rarely have enough power to send a person far, let alone two or more."

"Telecrystal?" The look America earned for that made him sort of regret asking. He didn't need the other man realizing he had no idea what was going on, where they were, or anything else along those lines.

Arthur hesitated long enough to show that he wasn't quite sure what to say. "You...don't know what a telecrystal is? And you're not wearing any blue, indigo, or purple..." He started to back away from America, discretely trying to go for his hat and his hidden weapon.

America tried to think of something that would make Arthur not look at him like he was. "Well..., I...live in a small town. We don't really get out much, deal with other towns and stuff, though I've always wanted to know what the world was like. I can only imagine the different kinds of places that are out there!"

The toy-turned-man paused, still looking a bit unsure but less like he wanted to run away or possibly kill America. He still turned and picked up his hat though. "This New York you come from must truly be one of the small outlying towns. Do you even know where the capital is?"

America dumped the tree off by the line of bushes and other trees before turning back to Arthur and rubbing the back of his head in mock-embarrassment. "Ahah... Not really. Like I said, we've been self-sufficient enough that we haven't really interacted with other places, so I only sort of know the layout of my town and the surrounding area. It's why we mostly wear clothes without dyes too, since we don't really bother with making dyes ourselves and they're expensive to buy from out of town." He hoped he was being convincing enough.

Arthur brushed off his hat and turned slightly away from America. "Well..., once we reach one of the main cities we'll need to find you something with blue, indigo, or purple in it. It wouldn't do for you to go around without that. People might think you're from a different kingdom." He looked up at the sky to try to figure out which way they should travel. "It looks like we should go this way and hope we're near the border. I don't want to deal with anything else attacking me."

"Hahah, yeah, same here. You think we're close? I don't know what all is out here." That much at least was true.

"Mmm... I don't like having to travel through these woods, but we don't have much of a choice. We need to cover as much ground as we can during the day anyway. If we're lucky, we can reach the border before sundown. I don't much fancy the idea of sleeping in Joker territory. We have no provisions or anything either. We should go." He started off towards the trees, heading what seemed to be northeast based on the position of the sun low in the morning sky that could be made out through the trees.

America followed after him, not pleased with having to travel through the unfamiliar forest either but knowing they really didn't have much of a choice. He just hoped they wouldn't run into anything else along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Not too much happens in this chapter other than some things being explained.

Still not beta'd.

* * *

><p>As they walked neither really said much. Arthur seemed set on trying to find a path of any sort and keeping track of their bearings as best he could with the trees blocking out a large majority of the sky. America didn't really know what to say that wouldn't raise any more suspicions so forced himself to keep quiet.<p>

The wooded area surrounding them was nothing but a sea of mostly browns with some grey thrown in. Brown trees, brown grass, brown bushes, even most of the rocks America saw were brown. Everything started to blur together, so to distract himself he finally decided to try making conversation. "So...you've been to the capital then? What's it like?"

With no little amount of pride and a smile to show it Arthur answered truthfully, if a little boastfully. "The capital of the Kingdom of Spades is the most glorious of the four capitals. I can't imagine it doesn't have everything any person could want. It resides in the perfect spot on the coast for wonderful weather year-round – mild summers though still warm enough to enjoy being outside without overheating – winters with adequate snowfall to add a frosty sort of beauty to the land and to even play in if the mood strikes but not enough to be too cumbersome. Merchants from all over the world travel to trade and sell their wares in the marketplace, which is known to be one of the best, if not the best, in the world. There are shops for all sorts of things and more than enough restaurants and inns to serve everyone."

America smiled softly at the obvious happiness talking about his home gave Arthur. "It sounds like a wonderful place."

Arthur caught his expression out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help the light blush that the words and the tone America had used brought to his face. He coughed and looked away. "Y-yes, well, of course. As to be expected of our capital."

America chuckled, mostly at Arthur's embarrassment but also because it seemed he had been able to possibly gain the other man's trust again. "So you're a soldier then for the kingdom?"

Arthur looked down and fiddled with his hat a bit before looking forwards again. "Yes. I'm a general."

"I've never met a soldier before. Is that a high rank?" He wasn't sure how ranks might work here.

"Yes. Mostly for simplicity's sake ranks are kept to general, captain, and soldier with usually one captain per group of several soldiers and one general per several captains. Generals are given a sort of identification name or number, and everyone under them shares that name or number. Usually a badge is designed for it along with an initial for rank to then be sewed onto what that person wears. All of that makes it easier to give and take orders without much confusion. When more than one general or captain are together they work together on orders and base directions on seniority and experience. Then there are knights, but those are rare as they solely protect the royals and the palace."

America nodded in understanding. It did make sense, especially compared to the overly-complicated hierarchy of ranks that were given back home. If the armies were smaller here, then the lack of ranks wouldn't matter too much either. "How long have you been a soldier? You don't look old enough to be a general if that's the top rank."

Arthur sighed and kept his gaze forward, though it now had a more melancholy feel to it. "I joined the army when I was fifteen to get away from my family. I was treated better there anyway. Then with the last war with Diamonds... I was the captain of one of the groups that were among the last standing at the last battle. Most of the others were injured, but I managed to stand my ground. I actually didn't realize I was fighting against the King of Diamonds until afterwards; I just thought he was one of their generals. We held off the enemy combatants until too many of their own men were injured or dead, so their King had little choice but to give the order to retreat. Due to my services to the royal army they promoted me along with a few of the others."

America nodding again as he took in the information about Arthur and his world. '_So they have to deal with war here too. I suppose it's not surprising. I wonder what started this one. Though now that he mentioned it..._' "The King of Diamonds... Was he the one with the frogs, the one attacking us before? Is he after you for revenge or something?"

The soldier scoffed in disgust. "Francis Bonnefoy. We'd only met the one time on that battlefield and yet... I have no idea how he found me or what he wants. I can only hope he never finds his way back. Maybe Diamonds can find a decent king then."

'_Don't tell me this France has an odd obsession with bothering this England too._' "Maybe... Hey... How _did_ you end up as that toy?"

Arthur stopped and stared down at the ground, quiet for a long moment. "I...can't remember. The last thing I can remember is leading my group in a patrol of the border between us and Diamonds. When I woke up the first thing I noticed was you being attacked by those frogs and just...reacted. I hope those other soldiers weren't Spades too. I don't know how to go back for them..."

America set a hand on his shoulder in an attempt at a comforting gesture. "I'm sure they'll be okay. If anything, maybe Joker can help them find their way back."

Arthur whirled on him with wide eyes. "You know a Joker? ?"

America jerked back in surprise at his reaction. "Yeah...? That's what he said to call him anyway. He's the one who led me into that room. He was going to help me get back home, but he wanted the chest with you and the other toy soldiers in it and I wouldn't give it to him. They reminded me of... Anyway, he gave me this," he pulled out the broken pocket watch and held it out for Arthur to see, though the hands were now pointing to 12 and 6 and wouldn't move while the second hand was pointing towards around the same direction as their current choice in paths, "Weird... It was broken before. Though the sun's a little high to be 6am. Huh... Now that I think about it, it's kind of spade-shaped, don't you think? Uh, anyway, he gave this to me and then the frogs attacked."

The other blond was staring at the watch with wider eyes than at the mention of the Joker. '_A...Royal Spade Clock? But...there are already a queen and jack. Why is it pointing like that? I could have sworn I heard the hands were supposed to point to the three royals unless all three were crowned and safe, only then does it tell true time. And he knows a Joker... Or more...a Joker seems to have pulled him into things he knows nothing about. What am I supposed to do...?_'

America wondered what had seemingly spooked Arthur so much. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost – and America would know, seeing them on Halloween sometimes himself, though Arthur was taking it a bit better than America knew he himself would. "...Arthur? You okay?"

Arthur started and looked back up at America's face before trying to calm down and put a stoic expression back on his own. '_If he _is_ meant to be a royal..., I need to protect him and bring him to the Queen as quickly as possible._' "A Joker gave it to you? Have you talked to him otherwise?"

America looked at the watch for a moment before looking back up and nodding. "That was the first time I saw him. I've only talked to him once since though. It wasn't for very long, and he didn't say anything important anyway. ...He was more annoying than anything really."

Arthur choked off a laugh and turned to start walking again. "That's one of the Jokers' main characteristics – being a pain to those they decide to show themselves to. I've never met one myself, but they're rumored to be chosen from those who have died to play the part of a neutral power across Pack."

Quickly returning the watch to his pocket, America followed after him as he started walking again. '"_Chosen from those who have died?" I hope that means nothing's happened to Prussia back home. I'll call him...whenever I get back. See if he's okay._' "If they're supposed to be neutral, why has he shown himself to me like this and offered to help me?"

Arthur shrugged lightly, mostly because he didn't know himself. "They're supposed to be neutral at least in the sense that they don't align with any one kingdom, even the one they came from, but they're supposed to use that neutrality to help keep the balance between the kingdoms, so maybe something's going to happen to Spades that requires your assistance."

America didn't quite know what to say to that. "What could I have to offer the kingdom? I mean I'm the hero and all, but I don't really know much about Spades for one thing, let alone any of the other kingdoms or how to stop anything any of them might do."

Arthur looked at him with an amused but also confused expression with one brow raised. "'The hero?' Because you've helped me twice? Anyway..." He turned his face forward again with a small smile curling the corners of his mouth. "You may not know much about the kingdom or the rest of the world, but your strength alone could prove immensely useful. There's nothing saying you can't learn about Spades and the other kingdoms though anyway. We're going to be traveling for awhile, so you have time to pick up on at least _some _new knowledge along the way to the capital."

"Mmm... Yeah, that's true." America smiled at the thought. He'd be able to explore this weird new world and travel more with Arthur. This was looking to be an interesting adventure! "How long do you think it will take us to reach the capital then?"

"Depends on if we can find a telecrystal soon. That will cut down on a lot of time." He went through the pockets of his coat. "Oh, good. I have a few coins. We might have to sleep outside, but we should be able to afford food and a coat or something for you. With it being summer though it'll be warm enough that sleeping on the ground shouldn't be too bad."

'_Summer..._?" America pretended to check for any money in his own pockets, knowing that there wouldn't be any, but he felt bad not being able to help pay for anything. "...Sorry. I don't have any money on me."

Arthur waved him off. "It's all right. After what's happened I'm surprised_ I_ even have any on me. I wasn't really expecting you to as well."

America still felt bad though. "At least let me know if I can help with anything. I feel bad not being able to help pay for stuff. You never did say what a telecrystal is though."

"As I said, it's all right, but your offer is accepted and appreciated. You really must live in the middle of nowhere if you don't know what a telecrystal is though."

"Hey, not nice," America pouted at him. He couldn't help not knowing about them. They seemed important though, so he wanted to learn about them.

Arthur chuckled softly. '_He seems more like an overgrown child half of the time._' "Well, each kingdom has a type of crystal that grows within its borders, the main, largest one being within the palace of each kingdom. For a long while no one really thought much about them other than that they were pretty, so they were used in jewelry and the like. They come in the kingdom's main color. Indigo for Spades, red for Hearts, orange for Diamonds, and green for Clubs. Most think the kingdoms actually took their colors from the crystals. I don't really know who first tried it and found out it works like it does, but, if they're crafted into an archway, they can create a pathway to other archways connected by crystals. It's sort of like a spiderweb in design with most gateways only connected to the next point in the array – though some of the larger cities have several different pathways – and the palace resides at the center. If the crystals are crafted into a mirror's frame, they can connect to other mirrors crafted in the same way and one can see and talk to people on the other side. It's all very convenient really, though no one really knows why it works like it does. I wouldn't want to have been among the people who first tried the gateways. Who knows how they might have gone wrong before the current method was found."

'_Whoa... So they have their own like...video chat windows? And _teleportation? ?_ Cool! Though, yeah, don't wanna think about what could have gone wrong with trying to figure that out..._' "That's incredible! This is sounding more and more like an RPG the more I learn. So like...other kingdoms can't use our crystals or what? I mean it would be convenient to be able to have the linked-mirror-things with other kingdoms; it would make talking with them easier for one thing."

Arthur looked at him again with that amused-confused expression before looking forward once more. "'RPG?'"

"Uh..." '_Crap, I gotta watch what I say better._' "It's a game back home. Sort of like...pretend. We would come up with like...types of people you can be like warrior, archer, mage, and stuff and come up with cool things like teleportation and magic and stuff that the different types could specialize in."

"Ah. Well, anyway, no, as far as we can tell the crystals only work within the borders of the kingdom. It's one of the reasons that outlying areas tend to not have them, or, if they do, they're not very strong. They're further away from the main one in the palace, and with border disputes so common what's one day Spades territory can quickly become Diamonds, Hearts, or even Joker territory. But you're right, it _would_ make some things easier if we could have linked mirrors between kingdoms. As it stands, if one wants to speak with someone in another kingdom, one has to use the telecrystals to come as close to the border as possible, usually pass through one of the checkpoints since most are set up near telecrystal points, then use the telecrystals in the next kingdom to continue on. Clubs is across the Inner Ocean though, so sometimes it's just easier to sail there if for whatever reason one wants to go there."

"Inner Ocean? I don't really know the layout of the world well..."

"Well..., think of an oval-shaped ring." He made a wide one with his fingers with the longer sides what would be east and west. "The four kingdoms are spread around the ring with Spades centered in the southwest, Diamonds to the southeast, Clubs to the northeast, and Hearts to the northwest. Within the center of the ring is the Inner Ocean with an island in the middle that as far as anyone can remember has always been the main Joker territory."

"So is there like...an Outer Ocean then?"

"Yes, though it reaches the edges of the world. No one who's sailed on them to find out if there are other lands has returned as far as anyone knows, so people just assume they have fallen off."

America had to bite his cheek to not laugh quite loudly at that. '_They think the world is flat? ? I mean...I guess it would make sense...sort of...for a world based on a deck of cards to be as flat as a deck itself but pfffff. Crap, must not laugh. Must think of something else to say or ask._' "Wait. I thought you said we were in Joker territory southwest of Spades territory. How does that work?"

Arthur made a dismissing wave with his hand. "Like I said, anywhere along the borders could become Joker territory. That includes the areas bordering the oceans. Based on what I can tell, it seems we ended up in one to the southwest of Spades. It's a guess based on different things, but I don't think I'm wrong. I just hope we're not on one of the islands and have to find a way to the mainland. If this is Joker territory out at sea, there won't be any boats to get us home."

America cringed at the thought. No boats meant they would likely have to make their own, and not knowing how far away from the mainland they might be could lead to several problems, running out of food and water being the main one, especially with no good way to store any they found. '_Too bad we didn't end up washed up on that lake shore with a huge pile of duct tape. I could totally use the stuff from those Mythbusters episodes to help us. I don't want to be stranded on an island like back then again either anyway though, especially since I doubt there's a Chinatown around here._' "I _really _hope we're not on an island then..."

Arthur looked put out by the possibility, which was understandable. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Personal headcanon influences used here. I like to think that America watches stuff like Bill Nye and Mythbusters regularly, reads comic books regularly (which he talks about with England - thus him knowing about Batman and Robin's various outfits for one thing - whether the older man likes it or not hahah), and being gamer-bros with Japan (like Hetalia Fantasia for starters) means he's played at least a little bit of everything (thus the Pokemon and RPG references).<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Still not beta'd.

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to move from hanging right overhead when America's stomach grumbled. He rubbed at it in a vain attempt to not let it happen again, though it did within a few minutes anyway. "Sorry... I haven't eaten since yesterday."<p>

Arthur shook his head and continued on forward. "I haven't eaten anything in I don't know how long, so I know how you feel. The problem is we're still in Joker territory. Unless we come across another demutt and manage to kill it I doubt we'll find any food for awhile."

"Couldn't we have fished back at that lake or something?"

Another shake of the soldier's head was his answer. "I doubt there would be any fish in it. Notice how there aren't any birds or any other sounds of life?"

'_So _that's_ the part of what's bugging me that I couldn't put my finger on.'_ He nodded to show that he'd noticed.

"Joker territory is...desolate for all of the half-alive flora around. Even the water isn't necessarily safe to drink. The demutts are the only things that seem capable of surviving here and mostly only because they procreate enough to serve as food for each other, though they sometimes risk crossing borders and preying upon whatever might live too close. Things quickly die in these places. Maybe it's because the Jokers are technically dead themselves... If those rumors are true anyway..."

That was just a whole batch of unsettling thoughts. "What are we supposed to do if we can't reach a border soon then? Without food and water we won't last too long, especially since we've already been going for at least half of a day without any."

The scowl that was slowly growing on Arthur's face started to deepen. "We'll just have to make do and keep on going. It's better to face forward into the possible unknown than to stand in one place where you know things won't change."

"Heh... Keep calm and carry on?"

Arthur gave him an odd look before facing forward again. "I suppose you could put it that way."

* * *

><p>Keeping calm and carrying on was all well and good, but the sun was starting to set and they still hadn't found either a beach or a border of one of the four main kingdoms (and they were both <em>really really <em>hoping it would be Spades, especially by this point, or it meant that they were likely going the wrong way and were only becoming more and more lost).

Arthur took a look around, but he couldn't tell if they were nearing a break in the trees yet or not, especially with the dwindling light. "We don't really have a choice then I suppose. We'll have to set up camp for the night. I would almost advise sleeping in the trees where the demutts can't reach us, but we'd unfortunately likely fall out. We needn't risk unnecessary injuries. We'll just have to take shifts by the fire."

America moved to start collecting some branches to light. "I can take first watch." He pulled out the pocket watch to check the time. When he looked more carefully at the hour and minute hands though he realized that they were pointing at Arthur and himself. He hadn't thought about it the last time he'd looked at it, but it was doing the same thing then too, wasn't it? He was pretty sure. The second hand was still pointing off in almost the same direction as they had been walking though. He frowned in thought.

Having thought the other man was going to gather firewood and kindling, Arthur started checking his pockets to see if he had any flint. He could have sworn he felt some when he'd been looking for money before, though he wasn't sure why he'd have just a stray bit of flint in his pockets after everything that had happened. "That's fine. We'll try to go in three hour shifts, and we should head out at first light." When America paused on his way for wood though he looked up to see what he was doing and saw the frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

America looked up from the watch. "It's just..." He took several steps to the side and could tell that the minute hand was staying on Arthur. "You remember when I showed you this before?" He waited for the other man to nod – though it seemed reluctant – before continuing. "Well..., I didn't realize it then, but I don't think this is working after all. It keeps pointing to the two of us, though the second hand isn't – it keeps pointing the same way like the needle on a compass always points to north."

Arthur paused in thought for a moment with his gaze on the ground before looking back up at America. "I think...we should follow the second hand. That Joker gave you the watch for a reason, we can be assured of that much. If it's pointing to the two of us and a third unknown..., we should take it as a clue to go that way. We'll check it in the morning and see if it's still doing that." '_Even though I'm sure it will be._' "If it is, then we'll follow it. Hopefully it will lead us to a border soon so we can at least hunt and find water."

America wasn't sure if Arthur was acting awkward because of the weird clock or if it was something else, like the uneasiness that came from having to set up camp in Joker territory neither of them were at all familiar with. He thought about asking him what might be on his mind, but he decided against it for the moment and continued on to gather some makings for a fire. Dumping them down in a pile near a small pit Arthur had scooped out of the ground and surrounded with some small rocks, America took to setting up their fire, thankful for the bit of flint that the soldier handed to him to light it with. The half-dead plants were quick to light with it.

With the fire steadily growing the pair took up spots on opposite sides of it, mainly for defense's sake in case anything tried to attack from any side. America looked over to the Spadesman and found him staring into the fire with a contemplative look on his face. "You can go ahead and go to sleep for a bit. I can't really tell time since the only watch I have won't work, but, if I start getting sleeping, I'll wake you and we can change positions."

Arthur looked up with a blank blink before he showed he'd registered what had been said and ran a hand through his hair. "All right. Just remember to wake me at the slightest feeling of nodding off or if you hear anything."

America chuckled before giving him a slight salute. "Sure thing, General."

Arthur shook his head ruefully before turning and laying down on his side, facing the fire, and setting his hat within arm's reach. "Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight, Arthur."

* * *

><p>'<em>Guard duty sure is boring when it's only you and nothing at all to spend your time doing except listening to the dead...probably not the best word choice...listening to your surroundings and the crackling fire and keeping yourself from delving too far into thought to forget to do the former (That was sort of the point of being on watch after all...)<em>.

'_Man... I hope we're near the border to Spades. A human can last only about three days without water. A country can last a bit longer...normally... I still don't know if everything still works the same for me here or not though. I don't want him to become any more suspicious of me than he might already be as it is though, so I should just act like a human as much as I can I suppose.'_

At the thought of Arthur America looked across the fire at the sleeping man. He really didn't know what to think of him. It all just felt so ridiculously coincidental that the man looked, sounded, and acted so much like England, like he'd hit his head, suffered from amnesia, was dropped into this weird world, and just came to think he was from it. If he really _was_ stuck in some weird dream, he wondered why it was playing out like it was. Though thinking about that... He felt like he had more control over himself than he should for a dream and found it very weird that time seemed to be passing like it would in the real world. If this was some kind of lucid dream, he wondered what he was doing to be able to have dreams like this. He'd prefer a bit more control if that's what was happening. The building thirst and hunger felt too real... '_Plus, if this was a lucid dream or something and I had more control, I could like...fly or something like Superman, and I could take us to his capital or whatever and would probably wake up right as we got to something good...l-like a big celebration or something._'

He wasn't quite sure where his thoughts had been going, but it was all making him feel awkward and frustrated at his situation, so he forced himself back to keeping an eye and ear out for any possible danger. He had a bad feeling that more time had passed while he was thinking than he'd care to think about itself, and doing something like that could easily get them both killed. While he was sure enough that he himself would be all right, he wasn't as sure about Arthur, and the thought of Arthur getting hurt didn't sit well with him.

Turning his gaze back to the fire, America tried to calm his thoughts and settle in for a few more hours of watch duty.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but America could feel his eyes growing heavy and knew better than to try and stick it out much longer. Quietly walking over to Arthur, he knelt near the man and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, Arthur? I need to get some sleep. It's getting hard to keep my eyes open. Can we switch now?"<p>

Arthur grumbled but didn't start awake since America had used a calm, quiet tone. "Mmnn? Yes. Sure. Just...give me a moment to wake up."

"Okay." America settled back down on his side of the fire and watched the man across from him sit up and stretch before standing up and working the kinks out of his back and shoulders. Once the soldier had settled back down, now looking much more awake, America settled down on his side facing the fire with an arm pillowing his head. "I'm going to sleep now. Wake me if anything happens."

Arthur nodded once and settled his hat into his lap before taking an almost meditative-looking position with his gaze back on the fire. "Sleep well. I feel like I can last until sunrise. We'll head out then."

"Don't push yourself, but...okay."

America settled down as best he could on the ground with nothing to sleep on but his arm. He could tell that he'd fall asleep quickly enough though. '_Maybe when I wake up I'll _really _wake up, back in my apartment and all. It shouldn't feel like I've spent more than half of a day here, but it _does_. Time seems to be flowing like it's all real. Being able to think all of this is just...confusing. The hunger and exhaustion and thirst and all... It feels too real. I...don't like this... I want to wake up. I heard lucid dreams could easily lead to freaky dreams, but... Man, I don't know what's going on, but I just want to wake up..._'

* * *

><p>The smell of something burning brought America quickly back to the world of the conscious, and he leapt up before realizing it was probably just England up early and trying to make breakfast again. The problem with that thought though was that he found himself still surrounded by shades of brown around him, hard ground below him, and a still burning fire in front of him.<p>

Arthur had started and nearly dropped the stick he'd been using to prod at the fire with when America had jumped up like he'd been bitten. "Are you all right? Have a bad dream?"

America wanted to laugh at that, but he thought it might come out sounding a bit hysterical, so he just sort of cringed and sat back down like he had been the previous evening. "I'm fine. Sorry."

The soldier went back to what he'd been doing, which seemed to be watching over some...large pieces of meat cooking over the fire.

'_So that's what had smelled like it was burning..._' America wanted to laugh again, but he stopped himself for similar reasons as the previous time. '_Wait..._' "Where did you get meat? ? Especially such big pieces? ?"

Arthur pointed off to his left through the bushes. "The wind picked up a bit a little while ago, and I caught whiff of something off on it. I didn't want to leave the camp, but I thought it best to check it out. Turns out it was a dead demutt. I scavenged what meat I could from it and made some makeshift baskets we can carry what we don't eat now in for later. It will have to do until we can find something better and water."

America just stared at him for a moment, not really knowing what to say. It didn't really help that he was still partially groggy from sleep. He took his glasses off and rubbed at his face to not only try to wake himself up more (and every time he thought of the words "wake up" any more he felt like hitting his head against something) but to try and deal with things. Really, he just woke up. He wasn't ready to deal with...anything. He slipped Texas back on. "You... You're cooking a dead...demutt you found. You made baskets out of the stuff around us to carry the leftovers in. Is that meat even edible?"

Arthur turned over the meat he had skewered on some sticks and set over the fire. "Yes, it's edible, though the taste is a bit... I don't know how to describe it. It's sort of like most meat you'd find on a cow but...tougher? It's mostly muscle with little fat, so there's not much to help with the flavor."

"That's...not what I meant," though he didn't want to say what he'd actually meant – it looked too burnt to eat really, but maybe that was just how it was supposed to look since the creature had such black skin, "but whatever. Is it done? We should probably eat and get going."

Taking one of the pieces – it was sort of square like a roast and about twice the size of Arthur's hand – of meat off of the fire, Arthur tested it by taking a bite right out of it, making America wince since it should still be really hot and he wasn't sure about how safe it was to eat or what the taste was like. "Hmm... I've only had demutt meat once before, but I think this is done. The blood's cooked out of it anyway." That earned another cringe from America. "Here." He handed the other large piece of meat over.

America accepted it a little hesitantly. He wasn't usually all that picky when it came to trying new foods at least once, and if it actually tasted like beef that would be fine, but...it _did _look like it'd been burnt. Not to mention it was from a creature that shouldn't exist. Lifting it up to blow on it a bit since it was still hot from the fire, he waited a moment before taking a hesitant bite out of it. Arthur was watching him and looking like he was waiting for him to say something, so after he took his first bite he took the time to savor the taste. He was a bit surprised. "Huh... This isn't too bad. It _does_ sort of remind me of beef, like a roast or something, though a bit harder to chew. Too bad we don't have anything to season it with or go with it like potatoes or something." He took another, bigger bite and chewed happily on it.

Arthur had smiled at the other (more or less) saying it tasted good but hid it with a smirk when he caught America looking at him. "Yes, well, like we both know, we're just going to have to deal with what we have available, but at least this should help us last long enough to reach better food. It might taste good, but I don't think we should make a habit of eating it."

"Mmnn... Maybe. But we could suggest demutt meat in case they start being too much of a problem for people. They'd probably make good burger patties." He took another big bite from his chunk of meat.

Arthur swallowed the bite he'd taken himself and gave America a confused look. "'Burger patties?'"

America nearly choked on his mouthful of meat. He forced it down and coughed a little as it didn't quite go down right before looking at Arthur incredulously. "You don't know what a burger is? ?"

The Spadesman shook his head. "I don't believe I've heard of such a thing before. What is it?"

'_How does he not know? ? Wait...ugh...this isn't England. It's so easy to forget that sometimes despite his clothes and where we are. But _really_? ? They don't have burgers here? ? Or...at least not widely-spread enough for Arthur to know about them. Must remedy this as soon as possible.'_ "Well..., you sort of ground meat – usually beef – up and form it into a patty," he made motions with his hands to go along with what he was saying, "and you cook it on a grill or something. They're delicious. You put them in a bun – or bread could work too I guess – and then put whatever you like on them. I like cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion, pickles, and a little Miracle Whip, ketchup, and mustard on mine. Some bacon sometimes too..." He was making himself hungry just thinking about it...

"I'm not sure what 'Miracle Whip' is, but it sounds like it would be hard to eat with all of that together on one bun."

America scratched at his cheek as he thought about it. "I guess it's kind of like this... It's sort of like...this mix of eggs and vinegar and stuff? It's hard to describe. It's better just to try it. I don't know how to make it myself, so I doubt we'll be able to have any though anyway. And putting it all in a bun makes it a lot easier to eat. You just take a big bite and make sure to get some of all of it in one go." He smiled and took another bite of meat.

Arthur shook his head and took a couple of bites of his own before speaking up again. "Still... That's a lot to put on what sounds like a sandwich. But...it doesn't sound so bad. I probably wouldn't want so much on one if I were to try one though."

"Heheh... Well, if we ever have the chance, we should get some or make some. You'll love 'em." '_If he's like England in this way too, he will anyway. England can complain about them all he wants, but I know he loves them. He just worries too much about how much I eat._'

"I suppose once we reach the capital and have procured some more money we can see what we can do. For now let's finish here and head out."

"Okay. Sounds good. We need to get out of here and find water anyway. I hope there aren't any more demutts around and can smell this cooking."

Arthur finished off the last few bites of his meal. "I don't think there are or they would have been able to find that dead one and would have picked it clean or they would have attacked us by now. I would suggest finishing up quickly anyway though. I already cooked the rest of the meat before you woke up. It's another few meals-worth probably if we make it last and is in the baskets ready to go. Is the watch still pointing towards the same way?"

America quickly ate the rest of his meat, wiped his hands on his pants, and pulled out the watch. The hour and minute hands were still pointing at the two of them, and the second hand was still pointing away. Looking up at the rising sun, he tried to estimate the direction. "Yeah, it seems to be pointing northeast from here. Let's get going."

Putting out the remains of their fire, Arthur moved to pick up one of the two baskets. They were basically branches tied together with half-dead vines and lined with some of the bigger leaves he could find. They were small enough to be carried in one arm and held two or three pieces of meat cut into blocks like their meal just now had been, plus a few more slices cut long and somewhat thin like thick bacon. Arthur picked up his hat and carried it in his other arm. "If it's pointing northeast, I feel more assured that we're on the southwest edge of Spades. I have a feeling it's pointing to the capital. We should continue on that way."

America picked up the other basket. "The person we're meant to find is in the capital, you think? I wonder who it is." '_Too bad it can't be like...Canada, but I doubt it'll be him...or his...doppelganger or whatever. I don't know if I want to deal with another double or not anyway...'_

"It's possible. It's a Spades-shaped watch, so it wouldn't be pointing to a non-Spades citizen. Let's check it again and go."

America didn't want to mention that he wasn't exactly a Spades citizen himself. Though for all he knew maybe he had taken over his own double's body in this weird new world so he _was _one sort of. Stranger things had already happened in this maybe-not-a-dream.

With one last good look at the pocket watch the two set off towards their unknown destination.

* * *

><p>They traveled for a few hours with thankfully no ambushes from unwanted company. It looked to be about ten when they made it to the top of a hill amongst the trees only to find an interesting sight on the other side.<p>

The clearing the hill was in was rather big – about five football fields in length and another four or so wide – but what caught their attention was the clear divide in color down the middle of it.

America looked on in muted awe. "It looks like a straight line... It's like...a huge, invisible barrier was put up and anything outside of it's dead."

Arthur moved forward towards the invisible line in the grass. "It would take a lot of magic to construct one that big, but the concept is similar I suppose. We've reached the border between the Joker's territory and whatever this kingdom is."

Jogging to catch up with the soldier, America stopped with him near the border. "I was being kind of sarcastic about the magical force-field thing. Don't tell me you believe in magic too?"

Arthur gave him an incredulous look. "Of course I do. It's one of the fundamental properties of our world. How do you think the telecrystals work or how the Jokers come and go like they do for starters?"

America ran his free hand through his hair. "Uh... Well, there are scientific properties like the ability to travel the speed of light or like...parallel universes and black holes and event horizons and..." He trailed off at the utterly confused look the other man was giving him. "Er... Nevermind..."

The soldier took the first tentative step over the break between the two lands and was thankful nothing seemed to have happened by doing so. He had rarely ever been in Joker territory before, and one can never been too careful when dealing with unknowns. "You must have interesting stories your elders tell in your town. Light having a speed? An event having a horizon? I've never heard of scientific terms like any of those."

Frowning at the tone of disbelief, America followed after him. "They're not 'stories.' Their scientifically proven facts...more or less. Parallel universes are still more of a theory of course, but... Anyway, yeah, light travels at a set speed if there's nothing to interrupt it. Like how air and sound do too. It's like waves in water. I mean traveling at the speed of light isn't possible yet, but someday it will be. Then traveling the universe will be possible. Visiting far off worlds and seeing what might live there. It'd be the ultimate adventure."

Heading into the trees on the living side of the border, Arthur paused to turn back to the other. "Your talk of odd science aside, you sound like you enjoy the thought of adventure quite a bit. Why didn't you ever leave your little town? You look old enough to travel on your own." He looked around for a moment before looking at America again. "Check the watch for our bearings again."

He pulled out the watch, and they set off in the direction the second hand was pointing. "I'm...nineteen, but there were only so many of us in the village, so we all had our parts in keeping everything going. I'd probably still be at home if I hadn't ended up in this weird situation with you."

Arthur looked at him out of the corner of his eye, not really wanting to look right at him. "Do you regret it...? Being here with me? Would you rather be back home?"

"Well..., I can't say I wouldn't mind being back home with my brother and my...friend, but...an adventure is an adventure. You don't always get to have things go your way. So...while I could do without things trying to kill me or the hardly no food and actually no water things and stuff...it's not so bad. I could have a worse travel-buddy at least." He smiled at his companion.

Arthur gave him a dry look. "That last part didn't really sound like a compliment." He sighed and looked forward, scanning the area. The sound of life had been almost immediate once stepping into the trees. Birds sung overhead, and insects chirped and hummed and buzzed around them. If he concentrated hard enough, he thought he could even hear– "Water!"

America nearly dropped his basket and the pocket watch in surprise. "W-what? ?" He saw Arthur take off to the right and followed after him. "Arthur? ? Wait, did you say water? ?" He ran off after him after stuffing the watch back into his pocket.

He broke through the trees and into another clearing and saw Arthur kneeling at the edge of a large pool of water that had formed from a small waterfall coming from a short cliff above them which then continued on into a small river that flowed to the south.

Arthur looked up from the water source to look back at America. "I thought I heard water through the sounds of the birds and bugs. It looks clean and clear. We should take our fill then head upriver. We might find people sooner doing that instead of just blindly following the watch."

America knelt down and after setting down his basket started scooping up water to drink slowly. "Oh, wow, that's nice and cold and tastes great...for water anyway." He took a few more sips. "You think there'll be anything this close to the border?"

After taking a few drinks himself Arthur wiped at his mouth and sat back on the mossy ground. "This close to the Outer Ocean...probably not..., but we need to try and find a telecrystal that's connected to the ones further inland for one thing anyway. We could end up traveling the countryside blindly for weeks if we don't find one or people soon. The watch may be pointing somewhere specific, but who knows how long it could take to reach that place or person on foot. Especially if it's a person. That means they could move. We need to at least find out _where_ in the kingdom we are. At least by all of the blues taking over the plantlife the further we go, I can surmise we _are_ in Spades."

"That's good. I was starting to worry we might be somewhere else. At least if it's Spades you might be able to use your position in the military to help us get to the capital quicker."

"The problem with that is that I have no idea how long I've been gone. Just because it looked like that frog Francis hasn't aged much since the last time I saw him doesn't mean he hadn't been put under some kind of spell too. I mean...I still feel the same – the twenty-three I was when my team went on that last mission – but... Any number of things could have changed if I've been gone for long. I could have been listed as missing or dead, and resurfacing now could bring unwanted attention."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Eyebrows."

The pair turned to the new (to one of them anyway) voice. America was the first to react, though he still stuttered in surprise at the sudden appearance. "Pru– Gil– Joker? ? What are you doing here?"

Arthur had moved to grab at his hat, but he paused and looked in newfound surprise at America. "This is the Joker you met?" He looked back to the albino and gave him a good once-over. "I don't know what I was expecting, but the devil-like appearance seems to be fitting for what you are."

Joker shook his finger at him like he was chastising a misbehaving child. "Now, now. See here. That's hardly nice. And here I was going to give you directions to the nearest telecrystal gate." He sat down in mid-air, crossed his legs, and put his arms behind his head, turning a ways off while whistling a tune. "I guess you could just try going whatever way you want, but it'd be totally unawesome and boring if you ended up dieing before anything actually happens."

Arthur was caught between apologizing and hoping for those directions or throwing something at the Joker for being an arrogant jerk. "If you knew the direction we need to go in, why haven't you said something before now? We thought we weren't going to find food and water before we died."

Joker held out his arms and shrugged. "Now where is the fun in that? I can't just give you the answers as soon as you need them. You gotta work stuff out for yourselves. What kind of adventure would it be if people were giving you everything you needed without doing any work for it?" He gave America a meaningful, though short, sidelong look. "You're supposed to be able to work out what's important and what it all means on your own."

America felt like Joker was really talking more to _him _than answering Arthur and not for the first time like the Prussia-double knew what was going on. The suspicion likely showed on his face, because Joker gave him a knowing smile before looking back at Arthur. "Well, anyway, I'll give you this much since it'd be totally boring watching you two camp out for weeks. Follow the river upstream for a few hours. You'll find it starts heading further inland. Keep going until you reach a bridge and take the path to the east. You'll find an outlier in the town that way. It won't take you far, but you'll have access to the grid." He gave them both a large smirk and mocking bow, though his gaze stayed on America longer, "Good luck," and he disappeared in another flash of light.

* * *

><p>I wasn't even trying forplanning that parallel between England cooking colonial!America food and this. It just happened hahahah...


End file.
